Ian Valmont
Name: Ian Valmont Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Street art/ graffiti, Classic Rock, Classic Cinema (specifically silent movies), Baking Appearance: Ian stands at 5’7 and 120 pounds, giving him a slight, somewhat scrawny appearance. He has terrible posture, and is almost always slumped forward in some manner or another. He has large, dark brown eyes, long eyelashes, and drawn in, bushy eyebrows. His eyes are somewhat covered by his long, floppy brown hair, which covers the top of his ears and his entire forehead. His nose is slightly crooked, due to him breaking it when he was ten years old. His lips are small and constantly chapped. He has pale skin and a mild case of acne, most of which is covered by his bangs. Ian has an extremely causal style of dress, favoring baggy clothes that make him look even skinnier than he actually is. His favorite color is black, and it dominates his wardrobe entirely. Most of his clothes have logos or slogans, including what he was wearing the day he was abducted- black jeans, a plain gray t-shirt, a black hoodie with the Led Zepplin logo, and black and white sneakers. Ian doesn’t wear many accessories, but he can always be seen wearing a small, leather bracelet on his right wrist. Further, a recent accident caused him to sprain his left wrist, which is now covered in a black wrist brace. Biography: Ian is the only child of Louis Valmont and Selena Cameron. Louis, a paramedic, and Selena, a professional harpist, had Ian on accident after nearly 10 years of dating. The two decided to remain unmarried, stating it “wasn’t for them”, but raised Ian in a single home together regardless. While not the most conventional parents, Selena and Louis worked hard to teach Ian to be humble and grateful for what he had. The family was never the richest by any means, but they lived comfortably. Even at an early age, Ian was never a demanding child. He never asked for much, and was more quiet and introverted than other children. However, he did make friends quickly, and was a kind child all the same. Louis and Selena tried to spark his interest in anything, taking him to parks and museums, and signing him up for various classes. Ian never found interest in sports or musical instruments, both of which he thought were more effort than they were worth. However, art classes intrigued him. He liked the self-expression that was present in art, and found himself more and more attracted to art as he grew older. When he was 13, he discovered street art after watching a graffiti artist tag a highway underpass. He loved the idea behind graffiti, the freedom and rebellion in the medium, and quickly started to focus on that aspect. Since then, he’s started graffiti himself, using stencils. His parents know about the more illegal side of his artistic expression, but encourage him to express himself regardless. They do repeatedly warn him not to get himself in trouble with the law, however. Ian often argues that graffiti isn’t vandalism, and has gotten into heated discussion with friends and art teachers alike on the subject, which he feels passionately about. Outside of street art, Ian has few major passions. He was never a huge fan of television or modern movies, believing both to be boring and repetitive. Selena, herself a fan of classic movies, decided to start taking Ian to silent movies shortly after he began graffiti. She saw the time spent at the movies as a way to keep her son out of trouble, and the activity quickly became a tradition. Ian liked the idea of movies without sound, believing that it made the acting and style more pure and focused. Instead of being all about exciting, silent movies needed to rely entirely on subtle acting and beautiful music. Ian liked the purity of it. After watching Selena and Ian bond, Louis decided to try and find an activity he an Ian could bond over as well. Louis bought Ian a record player for Ian's 14th birthday and helped Ian start a record collection. Louis outright refused to listen to modern music, believing that it strayed too far from the basics and necessities of Rock and Roll, so most of Ian's albums were classic rock. Ian, however, didn't mind the focus, and came to share his father's opinions about modern music. Ian’s family life was relatively normal, and he was close to both of his parents as well as his extended family. His father’s parents live in Florida, but Selena’s entire family lives in one of Seattle’s neighboring cities. Ian became especially close to his maternal Grandfather, Peter. Peter, who owned a bakery, started baking with Ian when the boy was 8. Ian found baking extremely relaxing, despite his overall lack of a sweet tooth, and would often bake when he was stressed out, giving his treats to his friends. When Ian was 16, Peter died. Ian was crushed by the loss, but accepted death as a part of life. Peter left Ian a series of odd things, including the leather bracelet he wore constantly. Ian now wears it in his memory. Ian is an extremely calm person and has a high level of patience. If he is unable to grasp a concept or idea, he simply approaches it from a different angle. His mother and father have always tried to make him look at things in new perspectives, and have taught him to never give up when facing a problem. Because of this, Ian is able to maintain B’s and C’s in all of his classes. However, he is also somewhat apathetic towards school, finding no particular interest in most of his classes. His attitude towards college is much the same way, which sparks some arguments with his father. Throughout his life, Ian has been somewhat accident prone. He’s suffered from a broken arm after falling out of a tree, a fractured leg from a bicycle accident, and a broken nose from tripping over his own feet and onto cement. He’s usually banged up or injured in some way or another, and after falling down the stairs in school, has been sporting a wrist brace for the better part of the second semester of his Senior year. Ian is not the most social person, but he is in no way a loner. His friends are usually other artistic kids, but he can and does get along with people from almost every group in the school. Ian is reserved in nature, and somewhat sarcastic in tone, so he is only close to a handful of his friends. However, Ian is usually easy to get along with and not disagreeable, and is on good terms with many students in his school. Advantages: Ian doesn’t have many enemies, and can use his quietness to keep himself under the radar. Further, his calmness and patience is a huge asset, which will help him keep control of negative situations he might run into. Disadvantages: Ian is by no means muscular, and will be physically outmatched in most fights. His accident prone nature might lead to him injuring himself or getting caught in sticky situations. His reserved nature might not make him any allies, and could leave him alone in the game. Designated Number: Male student No. 064 --- Designated Weapon: Cherry Bomb x12 Conclusion: Man. Sucks when your outstanding advantage is that you can stay off the grid and your only means of defence is loud as fuck. Looks to me that B064 is all set to bomb. - Josh Baines - So like, does your brain actually interact with you when you're coming up with these? The above biography is as written by Casey the Undead. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Casey the Undead, SOTF_Help '''Kills: 'Stephanie Chan '''Killed By: '''Remained in danger zone '''Collected Weapons: Cherry Bomb x12 (designated weapon) Allies: Enemies: '''Stephanie Chan '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Ian, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Gotta Go Fast! V5: *Dead End *The Sound of Your Own Wheels *Everything Here is a Small Cap Investment *All Things Come to an End Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Ian Valmont. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Ian was someone who I could tell their handler was really putting in effort, and could have squandered more then what they did, had things just turned out a little bit differently. That said, Ian never really got off the floor, and the fact he went inactive again as soon as he was adopted tells me that's just the way it was meant to be. -- Un-Persona Category:V5 Students